


"Having Feelings is a pain in the ass."

by Lycanclaw14



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Confused Scott, Confusion, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I love these dorks, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Precious Cinnamon Roll Scott, Scallison, Sciles, awful at tagging, handjobs, sort of?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanclaw14/pseuds/Lycanclaw14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finally convinces Stiles to try experimenting with him. It all goes well. Like.....really well. However, things don't stay that way when one Allison Argent comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!!! :3  
> This is my first work and I'm really nervous. Also, I'm not the best at writing. Not good with commas. This is just something to use as a creative outlet. That means no one is going to beta this. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Story takes place during season 1, and will contain smut. This short chapter is smut free. Enjoy and let me know how to improve my writing.

Scott POV

 

"Stiles?" I ask expectantly. Stiles called my name, but when I turned to face him, Stiles just nervously bit his lip.

"I was wondering......did you still wanna, ya know......do stuff?" Stiles says in a slow, nervous tone. I just raise my eyebrows at the always anxious boy. 'What does he mean? We always do stu-ohhhhh' I know what he means. About a week ago, I asked Stiles if he wanted to try fooling around because we weren't getting any action. We're both freshman and not exactly in the popular circle, so it seemed like a good idea. A win-win type deal. No strings attached. 

"Um.....yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but it's something I'm really curious about. Only if you want to, of course. I- yo-ugh. Please don't hate me?" I blurt out in a spastic fashion that is, usually, only achieved by my best friend. 

Stiles just looked at me with one eyebrow quirked. His Amber eyes showing all of his curiously and shakiness. 

"I could never hate you, dummy." He reaches over and gives my cheek a light, friendly smack. "Plus I've been thinking about it.....I.....sort of want to too" Stiles snorts at his own words. "I just don't want it to effect us. You're like my brother, dude. I don't wanna mess us up. Besides my dad, you're pretty much the only good thing in my life. No homo." He says, oddly sincere. Sort of 

I breathe in. 'God I hate when he says things like that. Makes my stomach feel weird. Not bad weird, just weird.' 

"Nothing is ever gonna effect us. Ever. This could just be an added layer. Plus, it would make good practice for the future. You'll be a pro once Lydia finally opens her eyes to the sexy beast that is you, Stiles.....did I phrase that too well?"

Stiles laughs at my weirdness.

‘I love his laugh. It lights up any room. The way his eyes crinkle is just amazi- woah there! Did I just think that???' 

"SCOTT!!!" Apparently, I have been so spaced out, that Stiles felt the need to yell at me. I fall out of bed and land on my face. 

"Ow. So much ow"


	2. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue and then a very quick make-out session. I can't help, but think that I'm not capturing their inner dorkiness.

Scott POV

"Ow. So much ow"

I raise my head to find a very red and laughing Stiles. I hate this boy.....naw I love him, but just barely. He's wearing a red Plad shirt and red skinny jeans, so he looks like a skinny tomato, that nerd. 

‘Why can't I stop staring at him? He looks so damn cute when he laughs like that. It's completely unfiltered. It's full snorting and a loudness I've only seen him accomplish.' 

"So dude," Stiles said, getting my attention. " what's the plan? How do....we uh, start and stuff?" He's gone back to his awkward movement and tapping of his fingers on his desk. 

"Well I guess we just start with kissing? I don't exactly have any experience in that department, so you'll have to take the lead." I have a strong feeling that he hasn't either, but maybe he has kissed someone and just hasn't told me. The thought of him kissing someone makes me nauseous. 'That's a new feeling' I say to myself. 

"I haven't had any either, man. You know I'd tell you. I mean, kissing can't be that hard. It's just a wet suck on each other's faces." He says, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He truly had a way of making everything sound "sexy."

"Sexy, dude. Sexy." I smirk at him as he gets up.  
"S'what I doooo." He sings songs as he does a "sexy" dance. He's really all about being sexy today. Guess he's trying to set the mood. He's failing.....nothing mew there. He sits down next to me.

"Alrighty. Then shall we?" The atmosphere the room suddenly changed. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Stiles sat across from me on his bed. I've never seen him so still before. I glance up at his amber eyes.....god I love those eyes. They even have flecks of gold! I've never noticed that before.....guess I'm noticing a lot of things.

"Ok so, just close your eyes, ok Scotty?" I listen without any hesitation. I completely trust Stiles. Known him my whole life. He's always been the one constant. When dad left, when I was hospitalized, and even through every asthma attack, he's always ther- 'and those are his lips. His lips. On my lips. We're kissing. Oh god....

His lips are chapped, but he must've licked them because they're wet and warm. So warm. The hair on my neck stands on end and my heart is pounding. I bring my hands up to cup his face. It's time like this that I wish he had hair! Ok I need to calm down. Having trouble breathing here. 

"We have to stop! I can't do this!" I push him off and start to hyperventilate. I glance up and see a look I haven't ever seen on his face. Heartbreak. OH GOD! HE THINKS I DONT WANT THIS!

"OH NO NO! Stiles, I mean, I can't do this cause I can't-" I gasp for breath. "Breath. Get me....inhaler, you idiot!" 

"OH SHIT OK, SORRY!" He clambers off the bed so fast, he falls on the floor ass first. He stumbles up and reaches into his desk drawer. He always keeps a spare one for me. Ok enough sweet thoughts. 

"Stiles, hurry!" I gasp. "Ok chill boy. I got it. Here, here!" I quickly fumble with it, press the opening to my mouth, and push down on the it. 

Panting, I say "Oh. Ok I'm good. Thx. Owe you one, buddy." I stare at him and notice he looks uncertain. "What's wrong? Stiles, you ok?" He looks really nervous and scared. I quickly reach out and wrap my arms around him. I squeeze him harder when he tries to let go. I'm not gonna let him go. Not when he's vulnerable like this. I pull back a little and look into his eyes. 

"I...I'm sorry....I didn't think it would be that for you. So-" "No."  
He looks at me quizzically. "No? What do you mean?"  
"I mean no." I respond. "It wasn't bad. It was amazing. Dude, it was so good that I had an asthma attack! If you're that good at kissing imagine how you'll be in be-ok it's too soon for that, but still! God!"

Once I finally stop babbling, I realize that he's been staring at me with a smog ass look. 

"So I'm that good ay?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. Any fear and anxiety that was once there, is now gone and replaced with happiness and totally inflated ego.

Oh boy I'm going to regret this. Well let's give it another go. 

"Ok, Stiles? Close your eyes." He does so without any hesitation. Good. My heart seems to swell up. With a pounding heart, I lean forward and press my lips against his again. It's slow and- really clumsy and awkward. Filled with copious amounts of saliva and clashing teeth. When he did it, it was perfect, but now it's all awkward. I pull away.

"Damn! I'm sorry man. I'm trying, but it's hard." I feel like I'm letting him down. 

"It's ok, Scotty. It's hard for me too" he says as he looks down. I follow his eyes and find a very thick, bulging Stiles Jr. I look up and give him the best "Are you fucking kidding me" look. He just cracks up and leans against me. 

"I'm sorry I had to. It was too good to pass up. Although....by the looks of it, I'm not the only one." Still leaning on my shoulder, he gives my throbbing erection a quick squeeze. I half-heartedly swat his hand away from Scotty Jr. 

f I moaned then it's no one's business. 

Stiles leans toward my ear and whispers. "So...what's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick new chapter! Please give me feedback! I really want to improve me writing.


	3. Doing the Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get it on.  
> I was going to wait till I got a request, but I've been bored. I hope you enjoy it.

I gulped. Wow. That felt good. Even just that little squeeze was better than anything I've ever felt. Oh boy.....this is gonna amazing! Ok. Ok, I need to prepare myself. 

"So.....what IS next?" I say, killing the sexy mood Stiles had set.

"Well I suppose the next is doing the do. Also, thx for breaking the sexy mood. That was literally all the sexiness I had, so don't expect anymore." He says as he makes a "thanks a lot you moron" face. I love his face, especially his moles. I wanna play connect the dots with them.....with my tongue.....and dick. I wanna actually do a lot things with my dick. 

"Hey! That's not fair, Stiles. I'm trying to make this good, but I've never done this before. I don't have any swag- ew did I just say swag?!" Stiles and both burst out laughing at my douche-ness. 

"Promise-haha- to never, ever, say that again!" He says, in between laughter. 

"Only if you promise to do you something with YOUR lips." I give a wiggle eyebrow. He bites his lip, and stares at me. His eyes flicked from my eyes to the outline in my pants. Reaching his hand out touch it, Stiles raises his eyebrows for my consent. I, of course, nod my head.

I uncross my legs and give him the room he needs to have access to my junk. He fumble around with my button and zipper. I should've expected that because he's always clumsy at literally everything he does. 

My heart is beating a million miles a second as he tugs my pant down. I lift my butt of the bed to help speed up the process. 

"Thanks. Your pants were being a dick." He smiles. Then his face suddenly turns all serious as he softly, but firmly stoked my member through my boxers. He slowly lowers them off my until my dick springs up and slaps against my stomach. I am, by no means, big, but I'd like to think that 5.9 inches long, and 2 and a half around is good for 14. I guess you could say it's veiny, and my head is a dark pink and kind of bulbous. He seems so transfixed on it. I could swear he's even drooling a little, and holy fuck he wants it. He takes my dick in his hand and slowly strokes me. Up and down. Up and down. Slow and sort of shaky. He even cups my balls and begins to fondle them. He occasionally makes them bounce by forcing them up against my body and letting them fall. Leave it to Stiles to make me laugh during a handjob. His pace gets faster and his movements start to cause a wet, slapping sound. He adds this twist to wrist when he reaches my head and DEAR LORD! The sight and feeling of getting the best handjob ever makes my head spin. 

"Jesus, Stiles!" My hips rush up to meet his hand involuntarily. "You're so damn good at this! Your sure you haven't done this before?" I feel myself becoming close. 

"Stiles you gotta stop. I'm close and definetly don't want this to end yet. Let me do you, so I can cool off." He nods his head vigorously. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all. Go for it, Scotty. All yours." He leans against his headboard and started undoing his pants. He slides his zipper down slowly and runs his tongue along his bottom lip. I take a quick moment to strip off my own shirt because I want to have the full experience. I reach over and yank his shirt off as well. He slowly slides his pants and underwear down at once. 

I've wanted to see his dick ever since a sleepover we had at my place a few months ago. I had to take a shower, and when I was in the middle of it, I realized I had forgotten my shampoo. I hadn't fully closed the door and I happened to see Stiles palming himself through the door. He was in his underwear and reaching into them, but once he did that, I looked away. I felt like I was spying on him. I didn't want to violate his privacy, so I went back in the shower and just jacked my dick. I only lasted a minute before I shot my load and had the most intense organs to date. I wasn't really into guys, but Stiles was different. He would always be. 

He slides them down and I finally get a good look him. He's.....perfect. I'm not good at guessing, but I'd say we're about the same in length, but he may be longer, if only slightly. His head is a light pink and really big looking. He, unlike me, isn't circumcised. So, he has foreskin that is covering a good amount of his head. No veins on it whatsoever and it looked to decently thick. I could tell he hasn't shavedi his pubes. They're wild, messy, and a nice charcoal black. His balls were a nice beige , and looked full. It all looks so damn good! I had to touch him. Now!

"Stiles....oh my god. You're....." I don't hesitate as I take him in my hand, lean over, and lick a stripe from his base to his tip. I hear him hiss above me instinctively look up. 

"Crap. Did I hurt you? Shoul we st-" he cut me off his a groan. 

"Scotty, stop talking and please just keep licking my cock." I never pictured Stiles saying that word. Seemed too dirty for some reason. 

I lean back down and start licking around his head. I swipe the tip of my tongue under his head and bucks up into my mouth. I'm caught by surprise and choke. 

"Oh shit sorry! Sorry, it was just so good! Please keep going, Scotty. Please." He grabs my head and forces his dick into my mouth. I tuck my teeth behind my lips, and begin to suck softly. I learned that on a website. Yes I did research. :p. I slowly bob my head up and down. It actually doesn't taste like anything. I mean, it smells a little musky, but that's about it. I take more and more of him into my mouth every time I bob downward. The room is filled with the most obscene noises ever. Him moaning like he's in heaven and me making all these wet, sucking noises. It's sounds like we're watching a damn porno. My mouth is also really watery, my excess saliva just seems to slide down his length and past his balls to his hole. I start to taste his pre-cum on my tongue after about 3 minutes of this. I guess he really is into this. He tangles his hands in my hair and takes control of my movements. 

"Jesus....fuck, Scotty. Keep going. So warm...so fucking wet too! God!" He keeps going on with groans of"Oh shit" and "so good", and etc. I'm happy that I'm the reason he's feeling this. 

Suddenly, his pace gets insanely fast and he yells "OH GOD i'M CUMMING!" I barely had time to prepare as he shot load after load of cum down my throat. It tastes really salty, but it wasn't terrible. I pulled of his dick and swallow the last of his cum. YUCK! It leaves a terrible after taste. 

"Holy.....holy fuck. Scott....A-fucking-plus. That was- that's....yeah...." He says, in a completely spent and blessed out time. 

"You better have fucking liked it. Made my throat and neck all sore. Even my damn tongue is tired....I liked it too though. I wasn't sure how I would feel about it, but now I do. I loved it and you clearly did too." He looks at me nods his head, still blessed out. I looked down at myself and realized I came from just blowing Stiles. I never even once touched myself. God. 

I grab a towel and begin to wipe myself and the bed down. 

"Scott, can you clean me off too. I'm too spent to move. Please, best friend?" He pouts. That's bastard! He knows I can't resist that. I lean over and clean off his junk. I carefully lift his dick to properly wipe his pubes. After taking a moments thought, I suck one of his balls in my mouth. I release it with a pop. I walk over to my bathroom, look over my shoulder. 

"Care to join?"


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk into the bathroom to start up the shower, I found myself beginning to panic. I just gave my best/only friend a blowjob. Normal people don't do that! I was expecting mutual handjobs at the most, and Stiles and I just took it to whole new level. I'm not complaining because it was the hottest experience of my life. I'm just a little shaken. I feel completely spent, and I didn't even get blown. God, I can't even imagine how Stiles must feel.

"Scoooooooott!" Speak of the devil. Wonder what he wants. 

"Whaaaat!?" I yell back. "Come here! I need your help getting up." To get up? 

I walk back into my room to find Stiles still laying on his bed. Naked as the day he was born. His cock is still semi hard, and he looks completely exhausted. He looks beautiful like this. My eyes scan up and down his body, admiring every curve, edge, and plane. He's skinny, but not bone skinny. He still has some meat on him, and that's a damn good thing too. His ass is probably perfect. 

"Stiles? Are you ok?" I ask, while slowly stroking my growing erection. I can't help it. He just looks so good laying there. "No....I'm dying. Help me." He raises his arms, and pouts his lips. "Carry me." This lazy bastard!

"No. You're too heavy. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Now get up." I reach my hand out to offer help. All he does is pout, and whine like a cat. His face is soooo damn cute when he pouts. I lick my lips. 

"Scott please! I'm so ti-" he stops midsentence when he opens his eyes and sees me stroking myself. His eyes widen and his eyes fill with lust. With eyes all dark, his cock starts to expand and stiffen. 

"I'll be in the shower. I'd be happy to help you with your problem, but you have to get up and shower." I turn around and before I even take a step, he's flailing and speeding out the door. I guess someone is eager. 

I walk into the bathroom to find a very hard, wet, and grinning Stiles. As I climb into the shower, he forces me against the wall, and smashes his lips against mine. The room fills with our groans and moans. 

"Stiles....I....need...." I plead between kisses. I'm not even sure what I need anymore. I just need....him. I need to kiss me, suck me- hell I'll even bend over for him now. 

"Jesus!" I was lost in my thoughts I hardly even register him licking a stripe up my dick."Oh god....dude, warn me!" I hiss through my teeth. 

"STILES I'M HOME! I BROUGHT DINNER!" OH SHIT! ITS STILES' DAD

"Stiles get off! Come on!" I say, as I hop out of the shower, and begun to dry myself. Stupid parents ruining my fun. 

Once I'm fully dressed, I realize Stiles hasn't changed yet. I raise my eyebrow in question. "Don't worry. He won't think anything if I'm showering because I live here. Now go and pretend like you're waiting for me to finish! Hurry! 

I rush out of the bathroom, and into Stiles' room.


	5. I don't know what to title this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter. Takes place while Stiles is in the shower.

"Stiles? I hear the shower, so I know you're home!"

I have the best idea! I'm gonna scare Mr. Stilinski! The sheriff is the closest thing I have to a father, and I love pulling pranks on him. I plop down on Stiles' bed, and pretend I'm sleeping. I hear the sheriff's footsteps enter the room. Sounding closer and closer, they finally stop at the end of the bed. 

He shakes my shoulder. "Scott. Scoot? Scott, I brought din-JESUS FUCKING!" I pop up and scream at the top of my lungs.

"Hahaha! I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist!" I curl up on the bed, gripping my stomach because of the sheer pain my laughs were causing. 

"I hate you, Scott. No dinner for you." He says as he walks out gripping his heart for dramatic effect. " And don't try begging either! It won't get you anywhere after that!" He calls, as he lumbers down the steps. 

"Wait what!? No I want dinner too! I'm sorry!" I ran after him. This may seem a little childish, but I want my dinner. From the smell, I'd say it's Chinese. I walk around the table, and give the sheriff my best puppy dog eyes. They always work. Always 

"Not gonna work this time, Scott." He smirks 

Almost always.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's for dinner, pops? Anything good?" Stiles asks his father, while he pulls out a chair for me and then sits down himself. He's such a gentlemen to me. Has he always done stuff like this? 

"Chinese takeout because it's cheat day and I don't wanna cook." He begins to take out the boxes. 

I look over at Stiles and take a minute to just take him in. My eyes go from the top of his shaved head, to his pink pouty lips. They're chapped, and his bottom lip looks a little swollen. Why is it swollen? Maybe from when we were making out. Nah, that was too long ago. He was in the shower for awhile, so it can't be that. I glance up at the sound of a phone ringing. It's the sheriff. 

"Give me a second, guys." He answers and walks out for some privacy. I turn to Stiles.

"Hey, what's up with you lip? It looks sort of swollen." His eyes widen and he blushes a little.

"I, uh.....I sort of...was biting my lip a lot in the shower." He gets all jittery and starts tapping his fingers. Oh no, I hated when he gets nervous cause of me.

"Hey, dude? It's ok. You don't have to tell me. If it's too personal then it's ok. Please don't get nervous." I reach my hand over, and give his shoulder a squeeze. 

"N-no! It's not like that....I really was biting it because..." He peers around my head at the doorway where his father left, and then leans over. "...I was thinking about you..."

What? What does he me-"Oh. Ohhh....you mean, in like....that way?" I can feel the blush creep across my cheeks and ears. I swear to god if he says yes, I'm going to pounce on him. The thought of him stroking his dick to the thought of me makes me as hard as a diamond. 

"Y-yeah..." His gaze slides down my body and stops at the outline of my dick. He licks his lips. Oh my god! I think he's actually drooling! He must really want it. Hm....I'm gonna have fun with this. 

"That's....wow, Stiles." I lean back in my chair, and grope my erection. I let out a groan that may be a little too porny, but it got the job done because Stiles bits his lip. He shifts in his seat, and tries to center his erection. 

"Scott, please stop. My dick is sore from all the action! Plus, my dad can walk in at any moment, so fucking quit it." He tries giving me a serious glare, but I can tell he likes it. I reach out, and lightly graze the outline of his dick. He bucks up into my hand, hissing curses at me. 

"...yeah. Mhm. Got it. Just leave it on my desk. Ok. Ok, bye." The sheriff walks in, ending the call. I pull my hand away as fast as I can, and pretend to be scratching my arm. I guess our act of nonchalance isn't as convincing as I thought because the sheriff just stares at us, eyebrows raised. We stare back. Silence.

"......sup, pop?" Smooth, Stiles. Smooth as ever, I see. 

"....right, ok. The station needs me. Apparently, some teens decides to break into the school. I'm gonna have to go, guys. Sorry." He puts food on a paper plate, and wraps in up in foil. "Well, enjoy dinner guys. Scott, are staying the night?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Um, yeah, right?" I turn my head to Stiles, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Yeah. For sure." I swear to he better not wi-he just fucking winked! Fuck! 

"Um....yeah. Ok, see you guys later..." He takes a step then suddenly halts. He looks over his shoulder again, and says "be safe" before walking out. 

"Did he just say be safe? Oh god he knows! Ohgodohgodohgod! Stiles, he knows!" I panic. The thought of the sheriff knowing, and possibly telling my mom sends me into a panic. I grab at Stiles' shoulders and shake him forcefully. "He know-" Then I feel a sharp pain across my cheek.

"Calm the FUCK down, Scott!" We're both panting. The bastard! He fucking slap me, the jerk. 

"Why'd you slap me!?" I yell at him. 

"To calm you down, you idiot! It worked too! Now you aren't panicking." He gives me an exaggerated "duh" face. 

Oh. Well it did work. Guess I'll have to forgive him for this.....or I could demand he make it up to me. 

"It still hurts though." I rub my cheek for dramatic effect. "You'll have to make it up to me. It's the only way I can forgive you." I try and look hurt, but he sees right through me. 

"Scott, you can't play sneaky. You're too good of a person." I lower my gaze. God, he's right. Gah! I shouldn't have tricked him. 

"Stiles, I'm sorry....I shou-" I get cut off when Stiles smashes his lips against me. 

Sparks. That's all I feel. The most intense thing ever. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, letting out a keening moan. Our noses still bump together, but it's still perfect. His lips are chapped, but wet. He must've just licked his lips. He runs his tongue across my lower lip, casing me to gasp. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue passed my lips, colliding against mine. The feeling was electric. Every nerve on my body felt shot. It ended abruptly when he pulls back and says "I'm going to eat now." 

"What? Oh come on! Don't be a tease!" I fall on my knees and rest my head on his lap, folding my hands in a pleading motion. He better not leave me like this. That's was too damn good to just stop like that. 

"Nah, I'm good. I'm hungry, so maybe later." He says as he fills his plate, shit eating grin plastered on his face. I had it when he does this. Well...first time he's done this in particular, but still. 

I give him my infamous puppy dog eyes. He can never resist those, ever. 

"Please, Stiles? Pwease?" My lip pouts, and my eyes widen. 

"No. No don't even try it! We'll and then fool around later. Deal?" He reaches out with a greasy hand, asking to seal the deal. I reach out, and take his hand: grease and all. 

"You got yourself a deal. Pass me the eggrolls. I wanna get my Chinese on." I sit down next to him, grabbing a plate. 

Dinner passes by without an incident.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I got "busy" with things like the Rainbow Six beta and the Walking Dead on Netflix. Anyway, here is a chapter. Hope it's worth the wait! :3

Once dinner ended, I decided to take our dishes to the sink. I'm used to doing my own, so I don't really mind. Hell, if I didn't do them, they wouldn't get done! Once mom comes home from work, she always so tired. I mean, I get why, but I just wish she were around more. I don't blame her, and I'm so grateful that she does what she does, but it's always quiet and lonely at home. I'm thankful I have Stiles. He's gotta be my favorite, if not second favorite, person in the world. Speaking of Stiles, he give my shoulder a slap as he passes me on the way to the stairs.

"Meet me upatairs when you're done. I'm gonna tidy up my room! Bring up some chips too. I have the munchies." He yells back at me. Didn't we just eat? Eh he's so skinny anyway, so gaining a few pounds wouldn't hurt him. Although, same could be said for me because I'm about as skinny as him. I look down at my torso and poke at stomach. Eh....I'm not as bony as Stiles, but still. 

My eyes watch his ass bounce as he bounds up the stairs. The things I would do to him....oh boy, I'm so screwed. I gotta get my mind out of the gutter! Just focus on the dishes. Focus. Wash, rinse, repeat. Wash, ri- wait.....that's for showers, not dishes! Damn, I really gotta learn to control my dirty, dirty mind. It keeps fucking with my head. 

God....I still can't believe I fooled around with Stiles. I've wanted to do this for months, and now it's happened. Oi....I just hope this doesn't effect our friendship in a negative way. I don't know what I would do without that dork. I don't think I have feelings for him....well ok maybe I do, but I don't wanna relationship 

I smile down at the now empty sink, drying my hands off on my shirt. God he IS a dork! He even made me laugh during my first sexual experience! Gee....

I walk back to the dinner table and grab my phone, unlocking it. I apparently have a text from mom, a notification from Sims Freeplay, and a email notification saying something about sexy girls in my area. Haha I love when I get those because they reek of fraud. 

Text From: Mother Dearest  
Hey, kiddo. :D Just checking in to see how things are. You're staying the night with Stiles, right? Tell Stiles I said hi. :3 Oh and I might stop by the super market, so did you want Frosted Flakes or Cinnamon Toast Crunch? 

 

My eyes scan over the words, reading. I pause for a minute, thinking about my answer. 

Text To: Mother Dearest  
Hey :P I'm doing ok, and yes, I'm spending the night at Stiles'. I hope that's ok. :) I'll tell him you said hi :3 Oh and I want Cinnamon Toast Crunch because duh. How are things at the hospital? 

 

I lock my phone, and head over to the top coboard. Let's see. What kind of chips should I grab? Hm.....either Fritos or Funyons.....Funyons for sure. Stiles and I love the taste and it's a pretty big bag. I grab the bag and head out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. Let's see if that bastard actually did clean his room. 

"So did you actual-" I freeze midsentence. Oh my god.....it's so...."FUCKING CLEAN! You actually cleaned it?" I turn my head, raising my eyebrow at an, obnoxiously, grinning Stiles.

"Of course I fuckin cleaned it! Did you think I was lying? Too lazy to do it?" He smirks 

"To be honest? Yes. Yes, I did. You almost never clean your room. The only people that do are your dad and me. Oh and by the way, my mom says hi, and here is your chips." I pass him his bag. He opens them up and pops one is his mouth. I casually as I plop down on his freshly made bed. I begin to roll and flop all over his bed, messing up the covers. 

"Hey, hey, hey! I JUST made that, you dick!" He leaps off his chair and onto the bed, his awkward limbs jabbing into my body. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and begin to shake and flail. I twist my body, putting me on top. Pinning Stiles' hands above head, I begin to grind my ass down on his obvious bulge. 

"Jesus-fuck! Scotty, please don't be a tease! I don't think I can cum again for a while, too painful being hard. Get off." He bucks up into me, causing me to fall off the bed, landing on my side, hard. 

"Ow! So much, fucking, OW!" I pant and lay on the floor, too winded to get up. The fall stole all the wind from me, and it's getting hard to breathe. Oh-fuck- hard to- breathe. I reach my arm up and quickly tap on the bed three times. It's a way of communication Stiles and I came up with. It makes it easier for me to let him know I need my inhaler because talking is hard during attacks. 

"Oh CRAP! Sorry I did it again! Here! Here, I got it." Stiles rushes the inhaler in my hand. I force the inhaler in my mouth. God! Another freaking attack' I need to talk to my mom because this is getting really bad....maybe I shouldn't. Money is tight enough, and I'm pretty sure we couldn't afford another appointment. Ugh having this stupid lung issue sucks ass! Hm....is sucking ass that bad? I mean, I saw them do it in porn a couple times, and it looks like they really enjoy it. Isn't it gross, though? I climb back onto Stiles' bed, laying my body beside his. 

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question, dude?" I hope he doesn't find this weird...well considered what we did earlier, nothing should be too weird to ask about. He turns his head to me and looks at me expectantly. 

"Well....for starters, um....have you ever seen gay porn? You know, the one with the dicks?" I ask, biting my lip, and feeling the heat on my cheeks. God! The one with the dicks?! What the hell was I thinking? Stiles just bursts out laughing, cheeks turning red. He then doubles over, clutching at his stomach. 

"The one with the dicks?! OH MY GOD! Hahaha, please don't ever use that sentence again!" He wheezes out. He turns so that his head is pressed against my neck. The movement send shivers down my spine. His short hair keep scratching me in a sensitive spot. 

"Stiles, quit it. You're making my neck tickle. I was being serious. Have you ever seen gay porn?" I complain as I shove him off my neck. We're both laying on our sides, facing each other. 

"No, no I haven't. It's come to mind, but Lydia usually takes over before I get to try it. Why?" He asked while raising his eyebrows. "Did you....wanna try watching it?" He adds before I can respond. Oh god he asked me!

"Yeah, that's what I was going to ask." There is this stretch of silence for what seems to be forever. It's not awkward per se, but it's a weird silence. My eyes move toward his. Normally I can read him, but right now he looks completely blank. Oh god what if he finds it too weird? Wha if he-

"Let's do it. Don't see why not. It couldn't hurt to look, and I've been curious about it for a while now." Stiles shrugs and winks at me with a smile. He looks so stoned with that smile of his. I swear, that smile can light up any room.

"Sit here, Scotty. I'll start up the laptop. Just keep sit there and keep looking pretty." He bumps my shoulder and he heads downstairs to get the laptop.

I love it when he says things like that. It makes me feel all special and appreciated. The only person that makes me feel like that is Stiles. I love my mom so much, but Stiles is always there. Day or night. It didn't matter when I needed him. He was there, and by choice. He never had to be there, but he was anyway because he wanted to be. That's why he's one the most special thing in my life. Boy, I get really sappy don't I? 

"Alright Scotty lets get this show on the road." He slaps my feet off the bed takes a seat. He turns his head to me. "I have a few questions though. 1. When did you first start watching it? 2. How often do you watch it? 3. Do you have any suggestions on which ones to watch?" He looks at me with his curious, honey colored eyes. He only gets those eyes when he REALLY wants to know something. His tongue darts out over his bottom lip, wetting it. I lean over and run my own tongue along his bottom lip. We don't kiss, but it's still intimate. Our faces are centimeters from each other, warm breath ghosting over each other's mouths. 

I lean back and sigh. "I started watching it a couple of months ago, a few days after our sleepover where I actually best you in COD, for once. I don't gay porn that often, so maybe two or three times a week. I still prefer straight porn, but the gay stuff for sure has its perks. Like, anal seems to be more enjoyable. The prostate is apparently a big deal to the whole anal sex stuff. I never understood why women get analed. It just seems like it's only for the benefit of the guy, and looks painful as hell. As for suggestions, I think we should watch some stuff with plot. Like....oh like a superhero parody or something!" Once I finish ranting ranting, I finally look up and see Stiles staring at me, mouth agape. Oh I freaked him out didn't I? 

"....Stiles, are you ok? Did I gross you out or something? Was the ranting on anal too much?" Well there is a weird as hell sentence that I thought I would never say.

"No...I'm good, I just never thought I'd ever here you say something like that.....and women can feel pleasure from anal. I looked it up once. It's just not the same kind of pleasure." He adds, likes it's something we always discuss. Stiles and I had talked about our dick sizes and crushes. We even spoke about what we would do to celebrities if we ever got a chance to do them. Stiles had a weird liking for Hayden Panettiere, not that I blame him because she is pretty. He's been hooked on her since he saw her on "Hereos." He's been fasinated with that show for a while now. I've tried to get into it, but I get distracted too easily and keep forgetting the plot. Between that and Star Wars, Stiles is gonna strangle me. 

"Well, um, yeah....ok. Here I have the perfect vid to watch. Pass me the computer, bro. I hope this won't ruin Superman for you." This is gonna ruin it for him.

"Wait, what? Why the hell would he be ruined? Oh god this film better not be disgusting." He huffs out, leaning over my shoulder to get a better view of the computer screen. I can feel his chin press against my shoulder. The heat between our bodies growing more intense by the second. His warm breath tickling the side of my neck, causing me to shiver. I stop searching for a second, turn my head to the side, and kiss his earlobe, slowly sucking it into my mouth. He releases a breathy sigh, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"Wait, dude. Save it for the porn." As much as I wanna keep kissing, I want see if Stiles will like this more. I quickly give him a peck on the lips before turning back around to the screen. I keep scrolling down to find the video. No. No. No. Not it eithe- ah there it is. Stiles and I move back up to the headboard, side by side. I place the laptop so that it rests on my left knee and Stiles' right knee. 

"Hey, let's make this interesting." I turn to him. 

"What do you mean? We're already gonna watch porn together. How interesting do you wanna make it?" I give him a confused, and slightly afraid look. His plans always end badly, so I have a right to suspicious. 

"We aren't allowed to touch ourselves, no matter what. No matter how hot we find it, no jerking off. Even if you're achingly hard, no touchy-touchy." Stiles then adds Asian eyes to the last part of his sentence. My jaw drops. I can't believe he did that. 

"Dude that's kind of racist, like, wow. And yes, I agree to your challenge. You'll just have to help me take care of my problem later." I wink at him. This is my slick, cool guy way of seeing if we're really gonna fool around more. I know he said we would at the table, but I wanna make sure he actually meant it. 

"Ready?" I ask. He turns me, smirking.

"Ready." I click play on the video, laying back as it begins to play.

~~~~~~~

"Well....that was....that was uh....fucking awesome!" Stiles closes the laptop and jumps on top of me, immediately grinding his hips against mine with a fervor that I haven't yet seen from him. I gasp out his name over and over as he nibbles on my neck. I swear to god if he leaves a hickey! My mom would kill me if I came home with one of those on my neck....or anywhere for that matter. 

"Yeah it was....remember when he made Lex Luther suck his "super cock" Haha. It was cheesy but hot as hell." I smile as I give a gentle shove to get him to get off. He does, but not before grinding down one last time. 

"Hey, so.....did you honestly like it? Because, it's ok if you don't. I don' wanna make you feel obligated to like just cause I do." It is the thing that Stiles would do for me. He's always wanted the best for me, even if he doesn't show it in a great way. He's always had issues getting his emotions out because he doesn't like people seeing him vulnerable. He takes it to a point where some people think he's kind of rude and a jerk. I guess it's because of how sarcastic he can come off. Stiles has been known to lie and tell people off a lot. He even does it to his dad, though on a much less frequent and intense scale. 

"Nah dude, it was surprisingly great. Like, who knew that Suoerman would have an amazing ass! They were perfect, perky, and to be honest, I really wanted to slide in between those cheeks. Remember the all too perfect line of "fuck my superass!" He yells the last part, adding groans and moans to it. 

"Yeah I do, and shut up! Your dad may not be home, but we still do have neighbors!" I yell back, flinging a pillow to shut his loud ass up. He can really be loud and obnoxious sometimes. Eh, I guess I should be used to it by now. 

"So? Let them hear! They should feel honored to hear my sounds of ecstasy!" He yells again, adding more and more groans. Ugh that dork. I swear, if he and I weren't so close, I'd have killed him a long time ago. 

I fling myself forward, trapping him beneath me. I keep trying to grab at his arms, but the squirmy bastard won't hold still. hee also making these grunting noises that, regrettably, make me harder than I already was. They sound just like the grunts and groans from when I was blowing him. 

I quit trying to pin him down, instead, I lean down and begin to kiss his neck. He smells like his almond body wash and Chinese rice. It's a very weird, but calming scent. It reminds me of him. I sigh against his neck, laying on top of him. 

"Gah! You're sort of heavy. Off of me, you asshole. Let's take care of our bones now." I quickly hop off him. Wasting no time, I immediately pull down my pants, causing my erection to spring up. I've been hard for a long time now, so my head is an angry looking red. I hiss at the contact of the cold air on my dick. I look at him and point at myself. 

"Well get to it buddy. You said you'd help me, so have at it." I smile over at him. He looks at me and sighs.

"Only if you stop being demanding." He says as he moves off the bed, dropping to his knees. He takes my dick in hand, gingerly squeezing me. 

"Oh....wow....keep doing that." I sigh, slowly thrusting into his hand. The sight of my best friend jacking me off is almost too much. My bite my lip to keep from finishing too soon. He swipes his thumb across my head on every upstroke, causing me to groan and plead with him to go faster. He continues to stoke me. Going faster and faster, bringing me closer to the end.

"Jesus, Scotty....I feel it throbbing! You're pretty big for a skinny asthmatic." He grunts out. "You look fucking spectacular like this. So good for me." Stiles' words, combined with the wet slapping of Stiles' hand on me, bring me to edge. I can feel my balls draw tight. HOLY CRAP! I'm completely overtaken by pleasure, white spots dance across my vision. 

"Jesus!!! Stiles!" My hips sputter against his hand, jizz shooting on Stiles' face, hair, and chest. I ride out my orgasm as Stiles soothe me with calming, but dirty, words. 

"That's right, Scotty. You like cunning on my face? Wanna fuck my....superass?" He snorts before dropping my dick. I would've laughed, but the euphoria is just too spectacular for me to feel anything other than total bliss. 

Once the high starts to dissipate, I collapse and land next to Stiles, panting and sweaty. Holy. Fuck.

"Fucking wow. That...was fucking spectacular." I gasp out in between breaths. 

"That was so amazing. You got insanely better at that. Here, let me repay the favor." I reach and begin to pull down his shorts, but he slaps my hand away. I look up and pout at him. 

"What's that for? Oh god are you not comfortable with that?" I nervously chuckle.

"No, you dense idiot. I wanna save it for later because it'll be more intense. Later, you're gonna tease, then blow me. We're gonna watch a lot of porn for ideas. So, just stay naked because no one is coming home for at least a couple hours. For now though, let's just relax and watch some movies. Go put in Kung Fu Panda, please? Oh, and get me tissues too. You came a lot." So. No sex for w couple hours? Alright fine. 

"Ugh, fine, but you're blowing me later too. You haven't done it yet, and it's only fair to return the favor." I get up and begin to look for the movie. I lean down and scan his movie rack. It's gotta be here somewhere....where could it be.

"Ahh. So your ass is amazing! I knew I would like it." I hear Stiles call at me, adding a whistle at the end. I roll my eyes at his words, but I can feel myself blush nonetheless. This boy is gonna annoy me to death. I sway my hips back and forth, making sure to pop ass out.

"This interest you?" I smirk back at him. 

"Fuck yeah, it does, but it'll have to wait for later, so for now, find the movie, and park that sweet ass back here." 

He truly has a way with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to PM me or send me an email at rugbi199912@gmail.com  
> If people like it, I'll make sure every chapter is at least 1,000 words. (Maybe) I'll also take requests for certain characters or scenes. I'll put a warning on top of explicit chapters when I add some:


End file.
